SK c27s02
Text Caprice, at least, was unexpectedly true to her word: several crates of food – hay, roots, and some bruised fruits and vegetables – were delivered by earth ponies, as well as a letter of apology stating that a 'clerical error had resulted in a minor miscommunication to the security department' and there wouldn't be any further attempts to arrest any of the Starlit Knights. A few earth ponies had wandered over to see what was going on, curious to see if there were really Pegasus and unicorns who were working alongside earth ponies… and likely even more startled by the fact that working with these three different creeds was also a dragon and a handful of minotaurs… not to mention rumors that they had a Draconequus chaos entity providing guardianship as well. They were beginning to draw the interest of others, too: now that the unicorns had taken their pot-shots at the Starlit Knights and failed to drive them out of town, others who had suffered for being 'ground-kissers' or 'shorn-wings' or 'splinter-horns' were coming to see if they could lend a hoof. The embers of hope were being kindled, and it did everypony's morale a world of good to see that even this decrepit place had a few positive ponies in it… that even amidst the near-tyranny of the unicorns, there were vestiges of the Equestria they had all come from, that they all knew and loved. Commander Scutum had shown up as well, the unicorn grumbling and looking uncomfortable as he'd walked into the encampment, glaring around at everyone, but Luna and Scrivener Blooms had welcomed him cordially enough and he'd seemed to relax after a little while. He didn't like being seen there, and liked even less that Mayor Caprice – although it was obviously Bramblethorn pulling her strings – had sent a long list of 'requests' and 'owed expenditures' for them to take a look at… and when Luna had simply glared at the pieces of parchment and they had burst into blue flames, Scutum had stepped backwards with a grimace and then shrugged, saying dourly: "I'll tell them that negotiations didn't go as planned." Scutum had wanted to leave, but Luna had instead grilled him on the ghosts she called Draugar and asked him repeatedly if he had seen anypony amidst them he recognized, until finally the unicorn had admitted that he had seen his father, and his brother… and that he thought he recognized the music that sometimes seemed to drift out of the crowd of specters. "A lullaby from when I was child… it was a slave… I mean, it was an earth pony folk song, I think. The nanny sang it to me." He stopped, looking down with a frown, then the unicorn laughed sourly and looked up at Scrivener Blooms. "I never thought about that before. We treat you slave-hoofs as inferior… and make you wash our clothes, plow our roads, prepare our food, and take care of our foals. If you all weren't so beaten down and convinced that you were all inferior you could probably kill us all twenty times in the passage of a single day, if you could figure out a way to work together." "'Twas not since the old days since I have heard the term 'earth pony this' or 'unicorn that.' It gives a faint ringing of when I awoke some fifteen hundred years ago… 'tis disturbing and a little deplorable that ponies still have yet to push past this gulf." Luna muttered, shaking her head slowly, but Scutum only looked at her distastefully. "What was the prose?" Scutum looked down quietly at the snowy ground again, sitting on the back of a wagon as Luna and Scrivy stood calmly across from him… and then he glanced up and recited slowly, even as he grimaced a little: "The Skalds sing, and the burrows cry, but you shall not fear these things… lay down your head, clothed safe in bed, resting until the morning…" "That is not a lullaby." Scrivener Blooms made a face, looking away, and Scutum frowned a bit towards the earth pony before he looked back at him with a dry smile. "It's not 'earth pony' folklore, either. It was written about twelve hundred years ago…" "Battle Hymn of the Nibelung." Luna said moodily, and Scutum grimaced as he leaned back in surprise. "I expect thee only knew a verse or two, though, so worry not. Perhaps thy nanny was only trying to be comforting, repeating the little poetry she knew. Or perhaps 'twas her way of subtly cursing the family she was forced to work for." Scutum sighed at this, and then he stood up and strode past the two moodily before Luna glanced over her shoulder, calling firmly: "Wait, Commander Scutum. I am curious… and while I respect thee, I have to say I have yet to truly like thee. What happened to thy face to scar it so?" Scutum was silent… and then he slowly turned around, saying calmly even as his eye flicked away shamefully: "Cave-in at the mines. Under orders from Caprice, Bramblethorn, and the others who run this city, I was overseeing excavation operations about four years ago. I went inside to patrol the mines and ensure none of the earth ponies or Pegasus workers were trying to steal ore or gemstones. I didn't know that the unicorn engineers had set up an earth pony demolition team… see, since the engineers only build the bombs, they don't plant them, they have a bad habit of skimping on materials, particularly on the detonators. Oh, they always make sure the earth ponies will get in okay. They just don't care whether or not the earth ponies get out. "Explosives went off prematurely, no one knew I was inside too, they kept telling me. That's why they didn't sound the 'all clear' warning, they kept telling me. So the earth ponies are blown to bits halfway down the tunnel and about thirty feet away from me, and the shoring and supports give out. Shale and gemstones come down and skin half my face off, some timbers fall across me and pin me, I'm laying in broken pieces of rock for forty minutes." Scutum grinned disgustedly. "And then I'm dragged out by some slave-hoofs, to rub it in." He fell quiet, then looked down with disgust, shaking his head slowly as he muttered: "Humiliating. But it taught me to be loyal to the ponies who deserve it, and that if someone betrays you, screw 'em. So far, you two have walked that thin line between listening to me and ignoring me when it comes to most things… but if there is one thing I can appreciate, Champion Luna, it's that you actually seem to be here to do your job, and you actually do seem like you mean it when you say you're going to save those that you can… and you'll just smash everyone else who gets in your way. I like that." Luna and Scrivener Blooms exchanged a look, thoughts and emotions swirling between them… and then Scrivy looked towards the unicorn and said quietly: "Thanks, Scutum. I think Luna and I have decided you're okay." "Slave-hoofs aren't supposed to address a unicorn by name… Scrivener Blooms." Scutum smiled after a moment, an awkward expression on his maimed features before he turned and strode away, and Luna looked after him with both entertainment and sourness as she leaned forwards, horn beginning to glow… but Scrivy only sighed and reached up, gently touching her humming, glowing horn and pushing it carefully back to point towards the sky. "Leave him alone, Luna, he's just set in his ways." Scrivy said flatly, and Luna grumbled under her breath before she looked towards him quietly, and he gazed back tenderly, the two leaning forwards and touching nose-to-nose as the male added softly: "I keep… meaning to say this, too, but thank you for stopping me earlier. For not letting me do something that… would have made it awful for all of us." Luna only smiled at him, however… and then they both looked up in surprise as a disgusted voice said: "Oh how wonderful." Scrivy gritted his teeth, glaring towards the center of the road as Luna snarled and stepped forwards towards where Bramblethorn was now standing, with a bevy of unicorn and Pegasus soldiers at his back… but even as Scutum hurried back towards them, looking frustrated, the Chancellor looked up and snapped: "You've had enough time fraternizing with the enemy, splinter-horn! Go back to town hall and see Mayor Caprice, she wants to have a word with you immediately on… this developing situation." "Thou wretched, bold fiend, thou dares to enter here?" Luna stepped another pace forwards, her eyes glowing, her mane sparking as it swayed backwards, lengthening slightly as she felt Nightmare Moon forcing upwards, desperate to be released, begging for it… and it was all Luna could do to keep that dark part of herself in check as Bramblethorn looked at her only with contempt. "Don't speak to me, abomination. Winged unicorns like yourself and your sister are not pure, are not penultimate… they just bring new meaning to terms like 'split-hoof,' hybrid, mutant wench! What, could you and your sister Celestia not find suitors who would dare touch your deformed bodies among the pure-blooded unicorns, you had to stoop to licking the hoof of your mudwalker servant-" "Silence!" Luna roared, the power of her voice enough to make Bramblethorn stagger backwards as the winged unicorn stepped forwards with a snarl, her mane a swirl of not blue starlight, but eldritch fire as her eyes glowed white, her body expanding beneath the cloak as her coat turned pitch-black… and then she snarled, sharpened white fangs glinted as Nightmare Moon said coldly: "We love all our subjects. We love all our ponies. We want them to enjoy the glory of our beautiful night and be safe in darkness as well as daylight… but we are not Celestia, who has grown wiser and learned mercy. We are Nightmare Moon, who is very willing to forgo Celestia's lessons of harmony and we do not mind the idea of a few less prideful unicorns being around to worship our night." Trembles raced through the Pegasi and unicorns present as they dropped in front of her in terror: to see Luna was one thing, for even as imposing and fierce as she was, rumored to be Nightmare Moon of legend old and new… ponies didn't always believe what they had heard. Ponies would put stock not in what others warned them, or their instincts whispered… but they only looked, and saw Celestia's little sister, a Princess of the Night who they likely thought had really just run away, not actually felled Celestia from the skies. Here, Canterlot was far away, just a fairy-tale land, and even their Queen was little more than an icon, an idea, a figment to them, her champion a tall pony who nonetheless walked alongside what they all called a 'slave hoof…' but now, all the stories had just become real. Nightmare Moon's eyes slowly lost their ivory glow, instead becoming cold dark cyan, her reptilian pupils flicking back and forth before she smiled coldly, then pointed at Bramblethorn as the unicorn shivered and pressed himself down against the ground in terror as Scrivy stepped calmly up to Nightmare Moon's side… and he could feel her thoughts, sweet images, slipping through his mind, as Starlit Knights stared at what was going on, as Nightmare Moon asked softly: "Shall we execute him, beloved husband? He continues to make a nuisance of himself, and he continues to try and hurt you, to hurt us. We should make an example of him…" Scrivener looked across at Bramblethorn, who was shivering on the ground, finally looking at him not with hate, not with fury, not with disgust and contempt, but fear… and slowly, the earth pony licked his dry lips as he breathed a little harder, remembering. Remembering all the times he'd been shoved around, beaten down, left laying on the street. The times as a foal he'd been forced to sleep in the rusty, broken doghouse in the back alley behind the garden shop. Being thrown out and disowned, but forced to continue to work at the store, a slave-hoof, with parents who didn't love him, who only looked down at him with contempt and hatred and disgust. He closed his eyes… and then glanced to the side with a frown as he heard hooves, slowly opening them and seeing Twilight Sparkle looking at him pleadingly, and beside her, Scarlet Sage, the little filly trembling. His cloudy brown eyes cleared slightly as he looked from violet to ruby irises… and then he closed his own as he bowed his head forwards, gritting his teeth before he murmured: "He's already dead to me, Nightmare Moon. He's not my father… he's just a unicorn who can't seem to let things go or learn his lesson. He throws words at us, but they're only words… maybe in the past ponies would kill each other over that and less, but we're civilized now. We're better than that, and I don't believe he can stain my honor with words he speaks more often than he breathes. There is no greater revenge… than living well. "But Bramblethorn…" Scrivener slowly stepped forwards into the center of the road, looking silently down through his glasses. "Understand this. I am not afraid of you. Yes, maybe I was when I first came here… but now I'm not. Stay away from me. Stay away from my family… Luna, Twilight Sparkle, and Scarlet Sage. Stay away from my friends. We are not slave-hoofs and shorn-wings and splinter-horns… we are Equestrians. We are free ponies. Keep your beliefs to yourself, and keep yourself far away from us." Nightmare Moon looked softly at Scrivener Blooms, and then she smiled tenderly, reaching a hoof up and stroking lovingly down his spine as Bramblethorn looked up at them with an expression of mixed rage, fear, and despair. "Wonderful husband, so kind, so tender. You humble us, and we are glad, so as always we bow gladly to you…" Nightmare Moon accented this with a slight bow of her head, eyes half-lidding even as they slid towards Bramblethorn. "But the unicorn must apologize… and we think it only fitting he learn this same humility. Go ahead, Chancellor Bramblethorn. Apologize to our beloved… admit that you were wrong. And kiss his hoof." Scrivener Blooms grimaced a bit, but Nightmare Moon only looked calmly back as Bramblethorn gritted his teeth and began to look away… but then Nightmare Moon leaned forwards, adding in a soft, dangerous voice: "Because we will be very offended if you do not… we will in fact take personal offence if you refuse this chance at reconciliation we are so generously giving you. And not even Scrivener Blooms will save you from our wrath if you throw this back in our face." There was silence from all around… and then, slowly, Bramblethorn crawled up to a kneel, head bowed, features flushed as he clenched his eyes shut… and Scrivener Blooms slowly stepped forwards when Nightmare Moon pushed him gently with a tender smile. "Good. All you understand right now is power and intimidation and false purity… and we will teach you humility, Bramblethorn. It is a lesson worth learning, even if it must be taught through pain and fear." Scrivener rose his front hoof… and Bramblethorn opened his eyes, looking up with a snarl and embarrassment before he finally lowered his head forwards and whispered something weakly… and immediately, Nightmare Moon loomed in from the side, asking mockingly, even as Twilight winced and pulled Scarlet Sage quietly back: "I'm sorry, none of us could hear… speak up. Speak with meaning." "I… I'm sorry." Bramblethorn rasped, as he was choking on broken glass… and then he gritted his teeth before he leaned down and kissed Scrivener's extended hoof, a shudder rolling through the unicorn before he pushed himself to his hooves and spun around, almost screaming at his soldiers: "Back into North Neigh, now!" "Do not forget what you have learned, Bramblethorn… and do not forget that this was our kindness." Nightmare Moon called mockingly, and then she grinned when Bramblethorn shot a horrified and furious look over his shoulder as he stumbled down the road after the soldiers that were awkwardly hurrying away, whispering loudly between one another already. "You do not want to experience our cruelty." The unicorn cursed under his breath, staggering with tears in his eyes as he faced back forwards and stormed off, and Scrivy looked silently down at his hoof before he glanced embarrassedly towards Scarlet Sage and Twilight Sparkle… but they were both quietly looking past him, up to Nightmare Moon as she half-turned and lovingly nuzzled against Scrivy's neck. "Enlightening, was that not? It was a good lesson for us all… that sometimes force must be applied. How quickly they quailed before me, before us!" Nightmare Moon threw her head back and laughed… and then she slowly rolled her head on her shoulders before she gazed down at Scarlet Sage, opening her mouth… but when Scrivener Blooms gave her a silent, half-imploring look, she nodded slowly but ruefully, saying quietly: "Very well, very well. But my beloved foal, do not look so scared… we do not bring evil upon ponies unless they deserve it, and even then, we are generous… the unicorn brought this ruin upon himself." "Where's Mommy?" Scarlet Sage asked quietly, closing her eyes and bowing her head… and Nightmare Moon looked strangely hurt before she leaned slowly back, then sighed softly and closed her eyes, her body glowing faintly before it shrank slowly down and returned to Luna's normal shape and colors. She stepped quietly around Scrivy as she gave him an awkward smile, then leaned down silently… and when Scarlet Sage opened her eyes, she gazed silently at her for a few moments, then stepped forwards and hugged Luna fiercely around the neck. "I am sorry child… I'm here, worry not." Luna murmured, embracing the foal quietly in return and squeezing her fiercely against her body as ponies began to awkwardly go about their business, a few murmuring nervously among themselves as the sapphire winged unicorn closed her eyes with a flush, even as Nightmare Moon shifted and rumbled inside of her, still too close to the surface despite receding. "Thou knows I would never hurt thee… that Nightmare Moon would never hurt thee, does thee not, my daughter? But I do not seek to defend myself…" She laughed a little, but Scarlet Sage only pressed closer, not speaking, as Luna looked quietly up towards Twilight Sparkle… and the violet pony only smiled faintly as Scrivener stood with his head bowed, feeling a little fuzzy, a little strange. "It's okay, Luna, but… I mean, I know Nightmare Moon means well, but this kind of thing… it could have dire consequences for us. If Bramblethorn is pushed too far, it could be even worse than letting him walk all over us…" Luna grimaced, even though she knew the fellow winged unicorn was right, and inside her, Nightmare Moon twisted as if betrayed… but then Scarlet Sage whispered: "I don't wanna talk about that, though, or think about that. Because all I could think of when I saw Nightmare Moon doing that was… that Bramblethorn was trying to hurt my Mommy and Daddy, and… I… I got so confused. I know it was bad but at the same time I thought it was good, what happened… I'm scared, Mommy. I'm scared that I'm growing up to be a bad pony after all…" Adopted mother looked silently down at adopted daughter as Scrivener stepped in and quietly wrapped his own limb around Scarlet Sage, curling her tightly between them… before the ponies looked up in surprise as Aleksandr approached, the minotaur kneeling and looking down with his calm, serious gaze as Scarlet Sage glanced at the enormous male. "Little one, you are being silly. You are daughter of Baba Yaga. Is going to be many trials, but like mother, like daughter. You will grow up to be strong, and others not understand you. You will grow up to be fierce, and others will be scared of you. You will grow up to be brave, and others will look to you for guidance. But little four-hoof, you will not grow up to be evil. Evil grows in weak and wretched hearts, and takes root in arrogant and wicked mind. Is not for kind little four-hoof fillies." Aleksandr reached a hand up, gently mussing Scarlet Sage's mane, and she smiled briefly at him, flushing a bit but lowering her head in both respect and praise as Aleksandr stood, Luna and Scrivener both smiling faintly up at him as the minotaur added brusquely: "But Baba Yaga, remember. Yest' chelovék, yest' probléma. Net chelovéka, net problémy. Except without people, we have problem too, yes? Then we have no one to run faster than if great medved comes after us." Luna laughed at this, grinning despite herself as she nodded and replied kindly: "Aleksandr, were I still a Princess, then thou would most certainly be in the role of mine advisor. Aye, thou knows when to speak, and it is admired and enjoyed… brutish minotaur." "You are good leader, Baba Yaga. But sometimes you need reminder, and good warriors do not simply sit back and drool like servants, waiting to be told what to do. Good warriors think, and remember to help even strongest of leader when time is called for it. Now, I must return and help my brothers continue to fix wagon for obnoxious four-hoof with metal in face." Aleksandr nodded and bowed slightly, then he turned and headed back towards the wagon, shouting in his own language to the other minotaurs and gesturing at them, and they shouted back even as they managed to heft the heavy wagon between them… making Cowlick, who was perched on top and snapping her own orders, yelp and nearly fall off before she began to rant loudly at the approaching Aleksandr. Luna smiled at this warmly, shaking her head in amusement before Scarlet Sage finally stepped away from her, blushing a bit as she gazed up, and Scrivener Blooms and the sapphire winged unicorn looked quietly back down before Twilight Sparkle said softly: "I'll take her, if you want…" "Nay, nay. We have… planned and thought out much. Scrivener Blooms and I shall take Scarlet Sage and instruct her upon her… powers. 'Twould be better for her to continue learning of them and to control them, so she does not make the same slips that I still do, even these days." Luna replied softly, gazing with a small smile across at Twilight. "I shall pass her instruction to thee afterwards, however: thou can teach her of things that Scrivener and I lack knowledge in. Pursuits of knowledge that neither of us were ever taught, but since thou has spent all thy life with thy head buried into books…" "Alright, alright. I get it." Twilight smiled despite herself, nodding, and then she glanced over her shoulder as Rainbow Dash called her name, the Pegasus approaching with Applejack and Rarity. "Looks like I'm needed somewhere anyway. If you need me though, well… just call." Twilight blushed a bit, then she turned and headed quickly away… and Scrivy and Luna traded a curious look before they both glanced back down at Scarlet Sage as she asked nervously: "How… how are we going to train me?" "Simple, Scarlet Sage. Come, let us go inside, and I shall explain the rest and we shall get to work." Luna replied softly, gazing down at the filly affectionately, and Scarlet Sage blushed but nodded, looking up at her with unwavering trust even now, and it made the winged unicorn smile tenderly… and inside her, even Nightmare Moon calm grouchily. There was really only one way to train Scarlet Sage… and that was by exposing her to blood. Scrivener Blooms had grumbled as Luna had cut his forelimb open and poured a small amount of his blood into a bowl, while the winged unicorn had related quietly and calmly to Scarlet Sage more of her stories about Blood Seers and what she knew of their magic… which did not just allow them to see the future, but the more a Blood Seer trained in it, allowed them to affect a person… and not just through their blood. Blood was a symbol, was the focus point that helped form a link… but a Blood Seer could do more than read a person's mind or torture them with their blood. They could heal wounds – both their own and those of others – and they could imitate many of the effects of powerful unicorn magic. Most Blood Seers specialized only in the darker talents of their craft, however… catching glimpses of the future, cursing their opponents, using their magic to kill and torture. The temptations of such a power were great, after all, even to the noble: with contact with the blood of any creature, they could bind it, battle its will, and control or destroy it. Who knew how many in the past had started off, studying these strange dark arts, intent to use their powers to battle dragons and protect friends and family… before they had discovered that their path of good intentions had taken them straight into Helheim, when they found themselves enslaving the very ponies they had meant to protect. It made Scarlet Sage nervous… but Luna didn't want to lie to her, knew that the only thing that could truly protect her was the honest truth, was preparing her for the awful allure that the darkness could have. She had to learn that evil and wrongness were not like in so many stories and plays, done by bad ponies and monsters and usually simple and brutal… it was subtle, often elegant, with a terrible charisma and a chilling power of seduction. And she had to be prepared to face that and to fight against temptation… because whether or not she wanted these powers, she had been born with them… and such powers refused to stay suppressed and quiet. Therefore, the first thing they had to teach her was control: to be able to make contact with blood without falling into a trance state or letting her primal instincts and emotions take over and drive her to lashing out violently. Scarlet Sage had shivered a bit, remembering all too clearly the Blood Seer she had stolen the knowledge of and then struck out at with the full, tyrannical force of primal emotion… but Luna and Scrivener had both comforted her, soothed her, and eventually she had calmed and gone forwards with the exercise. They spent two hours working with her, helping her understand her powers, comforting her every now and then, but Luna was truly proud of the filly for pushing forwards despite her anxieties, her fears, and everything else that obviously bothered her about the powers she possessed. And at the end of the session, Scarlet Sage was too tired to do anything but slump on her bedding, so Luna tucked her gently in, kissed her forehead, and then said quietly over her shoulder: "Come, Scrivener Blooms, let us leave her in peace, here." Scrivy smiled a bit, pausing only to pick up Scarlet Sage's doll and gaze over it, flicking the crimson mane before he gently slipped it into the filly's grip… and she had curled up instinctively against it while half-asleep, smiling a little. The earth pony looked down at her softly, then followed Luna out of the apartment, letting her close the door as her cloak quietly draped itself around her body. "Daydreamer, let's head into town, and pay another visit to our new acquaintance there. I wish to see if he knows anything about this throng of ghosts haunting this wretched city… and I also have a desire to look into the unicorn's upper-class district, and not merely for want of making mischief." "You think they have something to do with this?" Scrivener asked quietly, looking at her curiously, and Luna hesitated, then half-turned towards him as their eyes met, thoughts running back and forth between their minds before he smiled a bit and murmured: "Paranoid Brynhild." "Call me not that!" Luna blushed deeply and reached up to smack his shoulder firmly… and then she smiled hesitantly, the two studying one-another for a few moments before she stepped forwards him and buried her face against his mane, murmuring: "'Tis no wonder I swept thee up, Scrivener Blooms. But I swear, one day thou shall finally push thy luck too far and I shall bash thy leaky brains." "I know, I know. But this is all linked somehow, right? We need to investigate that afterwards, too… or it might come after us. I know you remember much of your past now… much of the fall, and I can see your memories… I know you've even been sneaking them into my mind." Scrivener smiled despite himself, and Luna mumbled and shrugged a little even as she smiled a bit up at him. "You can just tell me if you want to talk about it instead of acting like such a manipulative little creature." "Aye, but where would be the fun in that, Scrivener Blooms? Besides, whether I believe it or not, 'tis still insane and hard to put into words." Luna paused, then she turned and shoved through the door leading out of the building, and Scrivy rolled his eyes in amusement as he followed the winged unicorn as she glanced back and forth, then shouted down the road: "Twilight Sparkle! We leave to visit a possible ally and investigate the town, check in on Scarlet Sage, waken her not but teach her should she desire and we have not yet returned!" Twilight waved at them grouchily with one hoof, her horn glowing and attention on the wagon she was currently holding in the air with telekinesis as Pegasi worked quickly to replace the wheels… and Luna looked meditative for a moment before she quickly leaned down, sweeping up wet snow and packing it quickly before throwing the snowball hard at Twilight's half-turned away face. It smacked into her cheek and startled her, the violet winged unicorn staggering to the side as she winced backwards… and accidentally half-flung the wagon forwards, Pegasi and ponies yelling and scattering before Twilight cursed in frustration and hurriedly straightened it back out in midair before it could crash to the ground, shouting: "Luna I'm going to drop this on your silly head!" "Just ensuring thou wert listening!" Luna replied cheerfully, and then she turned as Scrivy shook his own head and laughed, the two falling into place as the winged unicorn rolled her shoulders and glanced up towards the gray skies overhead with a bit of a smile, striding side-by-side along the road, warm thoughtfulness in her eyes as she murmured: "Yes… yes, I like this Scrivener Blooms. I have decided once more that it is in the best interests of all concerned if I simply push forwards, despite all that has happened… if I continue to smile, despite the darkness, despite the sadness and intrigue and evil. I still have Twilight Sparkle, do I not? I still have Scarlet Sage, and I still have Celestia, perhaps closer than ever before, in fact… as I have friends and family. And most important of all… I still have thee." Scrivener gazed at her softly, drawing his eyes over her features, her ephemeral mane, taking in the familiar details that he never tired of gazing upon… and then he smiled warmly, leaning across to her and kissing her cheek, the winged unicorn looking surprised as they paused in the middle of the street with the encampment to their backs as he said simply: "I love you." "I love thee too, Scrivener Blooms. My sweet, silly daydreamer." Luna gazed at him with a quiet laugh of surprise, then she cocked her head as the male continued onwards, quickly striding to pace at his side as she asked curiously: "What? What does thou find so interesting, what is this that tickles through thy mind?" But Scrivy only shook his head as he tossed her a wink over his shoulder, feeling their minds and souls twisting together… and Luna smiled after a moment, only nodding slowly before she stepped closer, the two pressing their sides together, half-curling against one another even as they walked through the desolate streets of the gray town that reviled their very presence. Top ↑ Category:Transcript Category:Story